Submit Your Own Character Demigod World
by Cynthia Snowflake Bookworm
Summary: Well, this is a story about demigods...but you get to make them. Children of evil gods are fine. Might throw in a quest or two. Supposed to be funny though. Rated K because I am not as paranoid as everyone else...need I say that I am not Rick Riordan? Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Now I want original, new charcters. I have two, but I want to make this fun for you... YOU GET TO SUBMIT YOUR OWN DEMIGOD...yay**

What I want:

Name:

Age(11-18 would be fine):

Status(Claimed / not claimed):

Godly Parent(s)(, yes, it is fine to be legacy or child of two or more gods merged together in one form):

Greek or Roman:

Mortal Family:

Relationship with mortal family:

Anything about mortal/demigod mom or dad:

Back Story(Nothing too tragic...DIE MARY SUES!):

Sentimental or Special or Magical Objects:

Powers from parents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Primary weapon:

Skills:

Personality(no perfect people:

Appearance:

If you can do so, plz fatal flaw:

yrs. at camp and which camp:

ENJOY... first one to PM me a character gets a..._dun dun dun...VIRTUAL COOKIE!_

Please do not feel bad if I slightly alter your characters... check out my poll :D


	2. Introducing some characters

**A/N. Thanks everyone for putting in so much effort and writing up such amazing characters. The creation of characters is not yet closed, so feel free to continue posting. I will for now introduce you to our new demigods. Do not worry, I will also have original Camp-Half-Blood characters...**

**you may as well skip this chapter unless you want to know the characters well. **

**Sorry. I know it's winter break, but I am extremely busy now. I will try my best to post regularly.**

Name: Julianne Beausoir(it's a french last name)

Age:17

Status:Claimed

Godly parent: Demeter

Greek or roman:Greek:)

Mortal family:  
>David Beausoir(dad)<br>Cassandra Beausoir(nice step mom)

Anything about mortal mom/dad: David met Demeter at a random work convention and they fell in love. Bam!came Julianne and Demeter had to leave. David remarried to a nice woman named Cassandra.

Back story: Julianne's family got attacked once from a monster and David wanted to protect Julie(Julianne) so he sent her to camp.

Sentimental item:A bracelet that Demeter gave her once. All she needs to do is pull it and it becomes a bow and arrow.

Powers from parents: Able to control anything nature

Likes: animals, bow n arrow, reading, art and a good old movie night

Dislikes: wars and people getting hurt

Primary weapon: bow narrow

Skills: really good in art, bow n arrow and the lava wall

Personnality: Fun, nice and gentle

Appearance: Long brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, short. Loves too wear t-shirts,jeans and converse

Fatal flaw: seeing a lot of blood makes her pass out for a minute

Years at camp: since she was 10 so 7 years

* * *

><p>Name- Anathilea Grey-Frost<p>

Nicknames- Lea

Age- 13 1/2

Status- claimed. Godly parent- Apollo

Greek or Roman- probably Greek but can be Roman if there is a lack of Romans

Mortal Family- Harmony Grey-Frost (mother), Percy Frost (step-dad, who they call Dad), Jane Frost, Robert Frost, Oliver Frost (half-siblings)

Relationship with mortal family- It's GREAT!

Backstory- They grew up with two parents (unlike most demi-gods) and went to camp when they were 12. They lived in Iowa, Florida, Texas, and Alaska. They were homeschooled and are a 2 grades ahead.

Objects- gold choker/ sketch pad. Powers- can heal people easily, and play any instrument/ can mimic any sound and does art really well

Likes- Superheros, Star Wars, ninjas

, guns, books, music, Disney, Jayko/Superheroes, Star Wars, ninjas, guns, art, books,

Dislikes- public school, swearing, and coffee

Primary weapon- bow and arrows!

Skills- music, archery, martial arts, acrobatics, art

Personality- The Frost Twins like to finish each other's sentences, can can be wild and loud. But they know when to be quiet. But sometimes they can be so quiet you forget that they are there. They like to shoot Nerf guns at each other and watch Superhero shows. They once knocked out a guy with their shoe because he made a twin cry. But never get on their bad side. You'll find yourself singing all the words you say and you clothes with be covered in paint.

Appearance- long golden blonde hair that is in a high ponytail, sky blue eyes, tan skin, CHB t-shirt, jeans, and no shoes/ choppy hair that is dyed all the colors of the rainbow, sky blue eyes, tan skin, CHB tee, jeans, and no shoes

* * *

><p>Name: Crystal Sruft<br>age:15  
>Status: claimed<br>godly parent: Iris  
>Greek<br>Mortal family: father is Winston.  
>relationship: Torture<br>Backstory: Loved with a abusive to camp at 9yrs after running away.  
>powers: can male rainbows.<p>

like: Leo Valdez. making friennds  
>dislike the Ares cabin. and blood<br>weapon is bow  
>personality is . . .funny.a bit stupid.<p>

looks : . dresses and skirts  
>flaw: Can't let Family die<p>

years at camp: 4

Name: Belle Winters

Age: 16

Status (Claimed/Not Claimed): Claimed

Godly Parent(s): Aphrodite, Legacy of Athena

Greek or Roman: Greek

Mortal Family: John Winters (Father), Margaret Winters (Step Mom), and Lily and Blake Winters (Half Twin Siblings)

Relationship with Mortal Family:  
>John- He is rarely at home, but when he is, he would always take them somewhere fun to repay his absence.<br>Margaret- You can say she is like the evil stepmother in Cinderella (You can change this)  
>Lily and Blake- They like to have fun with Belle, but they pretend they dislike her when their mother is there.<p>

Anything about mortal/demigod mom or dad: John used to be a famous football player and french

Backstory: She moved from France to New York for a better chance of a home. Her father lost his job as a football player and thought a nice change of scenery will work. Belle adapted to New York, but she keeps seeing things lurking around. When she was walking to school one day, she was walking home from school and was attacked by a group of empousi giving her the scar. She managed to kill a few, but she fainted when a demigod came to help. She slipped to a coma for half a year when he carried her to camp.

Setimental or Special or Magic Objects: A necklace with a sapphire that helps her resist magic temporarily

Powers from Parent(s): Intelligence, charmspeak, change her appearance temporarily, (From father) acting too

Likes: Books, archery, nature, a bit of makeup

Dislikes: Spiders, being judged, embarrassing herself

Primary Weapon: Daggers

Skills: Archery, daggers, climbing, and battle plans

Personality: Unlike her sisters, she doesn't like to show off. She is the shy girl of the camp, but fierce when provoked. She tries to distance herself from people when she feels humiliated. Once you get to know her, she is a kind, stubborn, and selfless person.

Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin. She has a stapler sized scar on her cheek.

Fatal Flaw: Hubris and Doubt

Yrs. at Camp: 1 year

* * *

><p>Name: Cassandra<p>

Greek

Godly Parent: Athena

Appearance: Cassandra stands tall at a height of 5'8, but never bothered to check her weight, although it is hinted that she is light-weighted. She has jet-black hair that's tied in a single braid, with a few strands hanging down the sides of her face, making Cassandra habitually blow it off. Her eyes are an intense shade of lightning-blue, which is probably her most outstanding feature if not for her ears. Cassandra's ears are pointy, like an elf's, although not very visible when seen from a few feet. Most people say that she is the female version of her father, and she does not look like Athena at all. She has an oval-shaped face and a strong jawline, with a button nose and upturned eyebrows. Cassandra is skinny, but this is made up by her fast and agile movements. She has a light-brown complexion.

Fatal Flaw: Responsibility and Independence. Cassandra feels that the weight of the world is on her shoulders and blames herself when casualties happen. She always feels responsible and would be troubled if she doesn't act or do something. Most of the time, though, she does these things by herself and usually never asks for the help of others.

Years at camp/which camp: 8 years.

* * *

><p>Alex Vitale<p>

Age(11-18 would be fine): 14

Status(Claimed / not claimed): claimed

Godly Parent(s): Apollo

Greek or Roman: Greek

Mortal Family: Soledad Vitale (Mom); Josefina and Lorenzo Vitale (maternal grandparents)

Relationship with mortal family: Alex and her mother have a very close relationship, and although Alex never met her grandparents in person, she has Skyped with them over the years

Anything about mortal/demigod mom or dad: Soledad is a nurse at an NYC hospital, born and raised in Argentina.

Back Story: Alex was born in Argentina, where her mother worked as a nurse and did her best to raise Alex on her own, but when Alex was barely four months old, the Economic Crisis broke and Soledad moved them to the U.S (New York, specifically) since everything was a hot mess it was impossible to live in. So Alex grew up in NYC, being just a normal Latina kid with TDHA and cursing in Spanish. When she was eleven, an empousai attacked her at school, but a satyr managed to get rid of it and after Soledad explained everything to her, Alex left for Camp.

Sentimental or Special or Magical Objects: a golden ring that can turn into a bow and quiver full of arrows

Powers from parents: Archery skills, healing abilities, and Light Manipulation (controling light on a small level, like Leo with fire)

Likes: food, Camp Half-Blood, the sun

Dislikes: the dark, somebody disrespecting her culture

Primary weapon: bow and arrows

Skills: healing, fighting, some cooking

Personality:witty, sarcastic, and often too much very sassy to people she dislikes. She's caring and protective over her friends, Camp Half-blood, and her mother, meaning that you don't bother them unless you want to end up with bone in your body broken

Appearance: Hair (length, color, style): light brown, chest length, and in beachy waves. Mostly up in a ponytail or braided down.

Body shape: slim built but strong due to training, 5' 7"

Eye color: sky blue

Skin color: tanned

Facial features: diamond shaped, round eyes, bit prominent chin, arched eyebrows, an ideal nose, and thin lips

fatal flaw: Personal Loyalty

yrs. at camp: 3

* * *

><p>Skylar Marie Alden<p>

Age: 14

Description: Curly long brown hair, freckles across the nose, tall, green blue eyes.

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal family: Tiffany Alden, has a step dad and five younger step siblings.

Personality: sarcastic, funny, awkward, likes to laugh, kind, humble, and curious.

Hobbies: getting into trouble. It's not something she TRIES to do, but she's good at it. Singing. Playing guitar. . Archery.

**A/N most of these are Apollo kids... I want more of a variety... :(**


End file.
